Divergent Highschool Roobear608 takeover!
by QueenBWrites
Summary: Hey! So this is roobear608 's story and she did't want to do it anymore so I wanted to do it for her. SO HERE IT IS! Feedback is very helpful and so are tips. I have ideas but if you think you want something added and it would be important don't hesitate to review!


BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I wake up groggily and slam my hand on my clock trying to stop the beeping. I can't find it so I throw my clock across the room and it shatters.  
"That's ok." I think, "Mom and dad are rich anyways."  
Yeah, I know what you might be thinking.  
"She lives in a mansion with super rich parents and gets everything she wants. She's so popular."  
Only 2 of those things are true. I DO live in a mansion and get just about everything I ask for. I'm definitely NOT popular. My only friends are Christina (My best friend), Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair and comb it so it's straight. I decide to wear black leggings with a black spaghetti strap and black cardigan. I pull on my black combat boots and get my backpack (which is also black). I run down the stairs and grab a muffin before I go to the garage and get in my 2014 BMW 4 Series Convertible. I drive to school and hear all the rumors about a new kid. I heard someone say his name was Four. I go to Science and meet up with Christina and Uriah. We talk and then Uriah notices someone we've never seen before walk through the door. We all think it's the new kid and Christina comments about how hot he is and thinks that I should go out with him.  
"Why don't YOU go out with him?" I reply.  
"You know why! I'm dating Will," Christina says.  
Four's eyes land on me and linger there for a while. I stare back and a memory pops into my head.

*FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK TIMEEE*

I'm sitting in my room when I hear clanking outside. I stick my head out my window and a rock hits me on the head. "OW!" I yell and I look down. Tobias is standing there looking up at me. I smile and walk down the stairs as quietly as I can. It's 3:00 in the morning and I didn't want to wake my parents. I open my door and hug Tobias.  
"Tris, I need to tell you something." he says.  
"What is it?" I reply.  
"I'm moving tomorrow and I don't know if I'm coming back."  
I stare at the floor and when I look up, Tobias kisses me and leaves. I fall on the floor and start crying. Tobias starts running back to his house and I go back to my room still crying. I cry myself to sleep.

*END OF DEH FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.*

I stare at Four for awhile and then stop. Uriah asks if I know him but I say I don't.  
"Not yet anyways." I say.

Uriah goes up to him and they start talking. I stare at him and then see Uriah pointing at me and they look at me. I quickly look away and blush.

They start walking over and Uriah introduces us.

"This is Tris and this is Christina."

Christina waves and smiles. I look at him and give him a nice, warm smile before looking away.

"Well I'm Four."

Four? What kind of a name is that? Maybe it's a nickname. Sounds kind of stupid though.. but he's so hottttttt. TRIS PRIOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING? For all you know he could be Tobias, the man who broke your heart when he left you 5 years ago.

umhello. pagebreak.

School is FINALLY over. As I walk to my locker to get my things so I can leave, a hand pulls me into a classroom. I look and it's Four.

"Tris, I need to tell you something."

"Well you could've just asked to talk to me."

"Sorry.. didn't really think this through."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well.. uhh.. um.."

"What?"

"Well.. it's me."

"You..?"

"Tobias."

Tris POV

The next day at school, I'm pulled into the same classroom.  
"Tobi-" I start.  
"Who?"  
I spin around and I see Al, my old friend. My eyes widen and I think of running away but that all goes down the drain when he grabs my arm. He pulls me in for a kiss and I pull away. I slap him and run. As I run out I run into Tobias.  
"FOUR, RUN." I start screaming as I run out the door and into my car.


End file.
